


Tranquil Sun

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: "Tetsuya, tell me," Akashi found his hand at the phantom's cheeks and caressed him with pure gentleness.With his lips quivering, Kuroko leaned on the redhead's chest hiding his wet eyes,"I feel very shy."
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Tranquil Sun

𝗧𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗹 𝗦𝘂𝗻

"Tetsuya, you've been staring at me for these past few minutes, are you feeling unwell?" Akashi brought down the reports he was looking at before nearing at where his bluenette was sitting at. 

"I'm fine, Akashi-kun," the tealnette flinched a little as cool hand damped on his forehead before it slid to his cheeks. 

"You're not sick, are you perhaps bored? I'll just finish this report and we can arrange a trip to Narita. Your birthday is this month's end, yes?" heterochromatic orbs looked tenderly at cerulean ones before Akashi landed a soft peck on the bluenette's forehead. 

"Hai, that'd be great, Akashi-kun." Kuroko softly replied. 

"Hmm, you still haven't addressed me by my first name, Tetsuya, do you want my surname that much?" Akashi teased. 

"If Akashi-kun will keep flattering himself then he wouldn't be able to finish his reports," the bluenette retorted back.

The redhead emperor just smiled slyly as he returned to his swivel chair looking at the papers again. Since his lover's birthday is nearing, it is a must to complete his works earlier than anticipated so he'll be prepared for what's yet to come. Although his Tetsuya does not mind keeping his celebration lowkey, Akashi thinks that it wouldn't be bad to spoil his lover often.

He noticed how the tealnette would yawn secretly and stretched a bit before returning to the works he's checking. Although Akashi already offered to keep and spoil his lover, Kuroko find it contrast to his individuality thus the redhead suggested the bluenette on working as a kindergarten teacher in Kyoto just a few streets away from the main building of Akashi Corporation. 

Ever since they cohabitated and started their domestic life, the redhead would always fetch his bluenette after he's done with work earning a few admiring and jealous looks from Kuroko's workplace.

The tealnette tried to reason with him that it isn't necessary to fetch him every afternoon since he could always commute on trains. 

'Akashi-kun, you don't have to fetch me every afternoon from work..' 

'Nonsense, Tetsuya, it is only right for me to make sure you return home safe and sound' 

'Akashi-kun is too cautious, if I get spoiled then you have to take full accountability' 

'Heh, certainly I will do so, I'm absolute, after all' 

'Hai, please take care of me' 

Akashi chuckled on his seat and the tealnette raised a brow, "What's the matter, Akashi-kun?" 

"Ah, it's nothing, Tetsuya. I just recalled a very amusing memory," he replied. 

"It's scary when Akashi-kun finds it amusing," the tealnette chuckled slightly as he checked the assignments of his students. The cute children still having difficulties with defining shapes. 

A few hours had passed and the redhead finally finished his last report. His stretched his limbs a little as he checked on his lover. His tealnette must also be done with his work. 

There, his Tetsuya stood near the window seat as his skin was basked by the sunlight hitting his pale skin. 

Akashi ventured to the other side of the room where his lover was residing until he saw the tealnette shifting comfortably on his spot covered by the tranquil sun. The redhead stopped for a moment to catch his breathe. 

His Tetsuya's very peaceful. 

The redhead emperor sighed contently as he also occupied the space on the other side of the window seat before he looked towards the slightly opened window. The sky was clear and the sun wasn't too scorching and hot and was just enough to bring a very pleasant warmth to their skin. The breeze passed both of them and a little leaf from the outside found its way to the bluenette's hair.

"Tetsuya?" 

Akashi neared to the bluenette as he whispered and lightly traced the smooth skin on his lover's face but the shorter male just grumbled in response. The redhead smiled gently as he looked very tenderly in love towards the phantom. He then hummed a little before bringing his fingertips to brush away the small leaf on the bluenette's hair as he kept it inside the pocket on the left side of his decolletage. Kuroko shivered a little but then, a small, almost non-existent smile slightly curved on his lips. Akashi narrowed his eyes slightly before he neared a little more centimeter close to the bluenette's face. 

A second after, the tealnette's lashes fluttered softly as he brought his right hand to slightly rub his eye. His cerulean eyes made contact with heterochromatic ones. 

"Akashi-kun? Sorry, I dozed off," Kuroko said softly. 

"It's alright, Tetsuya, I also just finished," Akashi looked tenderly full of fondness towards the phantom. 

"Hai," Kuroko responded until he noticed just how close they were to each other. Shades of red flushed on his face slowly as he looked sideways. 

"Akashi-kun... you're too close," Kuroko shyly said. Akashi smirked as he observed the tealnette's feature as if he was slowly melting. But in opposition, the reddening flush on his face looked as if he was heating up. 

"What a coincidence, so are you, Tetsuya." 

The moment felt very right and slowly, Akashi approached his lover closer. Kuroko shrank on his neck from shyness when Akashi gently placed a hand on his chin. 

"Akashi-kun?"

The sun basking them both was very warm and bright that the phantom was slightly enthralled by the redhead's face. His redhead lover is very handsome.

Akashi saw the tealnette also staring lovingly at him before they spoke with their eyes. Kuroko just nodded his head and Akashi grinned widely then cupped his lover's face and gently kissed his lips.

Kuroko closed his eyes as he received the emperor's affection and then his face had gone completely crimson. The two parted slowly and the tealnette found his fingertips tracing the lips that had just been kissed by Akashi-kun. His lips were trembling and his cheeks flushed hard. 

The emperor too was stunned. His lover exceeded his expectations again. Kuroko, who's always blank and composed, was blushing and flustered from their kiss.

The window seat from where they're currently was illuminated by daylight and it felt very grandiloquent. 

Akashi traced the sides of Kuroko's moistening eyes looking at the phantom with extreme fervent. He softly asked, "Tetsuya, tell me, what do you feel?" 

Kuroko's cerulean orbs glimmered with emotions but still remained on his spot quietly. 

"Tetsuya, tell me," Akashi found his hand at the phantom's cheeks and caressed him with pure gentleness. 

With his lips quivering, Kuroko leaned on the redhead's chest hiding his wet eyes, "I feel very shy." 

Akashi wrapped his arms on his lover hugging him tenderly. Even at 22, his lover never stopped being adorable. 

The pain and the pleasure of loving someone all comes together to form something very beautiful. That's what Kuroko taught him. His nerves finally relaxed and his heterochromatic eyes melted, completely filled with love. Akashi kissed the teal hair before putting his hands on the tealnette's shoulder again before asking him.

"Tetsuya, I love you, I love you so much. The things you do to me. Can you feel it?" 

Akashi held Kuroko's hand and placed it on his beating heart, rampaging with aggressive and tender emotions. All in one place. 

Kuroko who was shying away looked at Akashi's face and nodded his head and Akashi grinned widely showing his white teeth. 

"Hai"

The room they're in was filled by sound completely in love.


End file.
